Fire and Water
by Alyce Reide
Summary: When Prince Zuko accidentally captures a beautiful mermaid, he has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Leilanie is sworn to protect the Avatar at any cost, but what she doesn't anticipate is falling for the Prince trying to eliminate the Avatar. Talk about Mission Impossible!
1. The Mermaid

**A/N: About this. Funny story. One day several years ago, before I discovered fanfiction, I was rewatching A:TLA with my family. That night, I began to make up a story about Zuko accidentally capturing a mermaid who was sworn to protect the Avatar. **

**After a few days of mentally working on this story (I never wrote it down until now, but I somehow never forgot it), I decided I really liked it and would like to publish it someday. But, I thought, I couldn't publish it if it was set in the A:TLA world. Keep in mind I didn't know about fanfiction back then. So I began changing things. The setting, the characters, everything. **

**As I went on, that little story evolved until it became the basis for multiple series set in a magical world called Dedanan. (I have two books in different series written but unpublished.) I still have no idea how it happened, but it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. **

**I live and breathe Dedanan. I am obsessed with it. I have conversations with my characters, and randomly insert them into stories I'm reading or watching (that's where a lot of my fanfiction ideas come from). And I want to share my ideas. That's why I want to publish. Ideally, I'd write about Dedanan for a living, which is why I'm not publishing Dedanan on the internet, but if I can get my stories out in the world that'll be enough.**

**Thank you for reading that incredibly long author's note. I hope you enjoy the story it goes with.**

**Disclaimer: I own this AU, but sadly not the original show or characters. Wish I did, though; they're amazing.**

* * *

THE MERMAID

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

Prince Zuko sighed, slumping on the rail of his ship. Three years, and still no sign of the Avatar. He was beginning to lose hope.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice called. He straightened. Certainly the son of the Fire Lord hadn't been _slouching_! "Prince Zuko!"

Zuko turned. "Uncle?"

Iroh bent over, hands on his knees, panting. "One...second…"

"Uncle!"

Iroh held up a finger. "Patience… Prince… Zuko…" he sighed. "Ah. There. The sailors have caught something you should see."

Zuko turned back to glaring at the horizon. "I don't want to see another 'amazingly beautiful' fish, Uncle."

"It's not a fish."

"Or an eelphin."

"It's not that, either. It's not anything you've ever seen before!"

Zuko sighed, giving in. "This had better be good." He followed his uncle to the edge of the ship where the sailors had been fishing. Where the sailors were clustered round a full-looking net.

_Oh, spirits, it_ is _a fish_.

"Move aside," Zuko ordered.

The sailors stepped away from the net to reveal…

...the most beautiful girl Zuko had ever seen, tangled in the net.

A girl with long hair like spun gold, who looked up at him with huge, frightened teal eyes framed by long, dark lashes.

A girl with three black slits on either side of her neck, wearing nothing but a bikini top on her torso.

A girl whose turquoise tail shimmered beneath her as she struggled to get free.

"A bleedin' mermaid," said a sailor in tones of disbelief.

She was. Bleeding. The net had sliced into her stomach and arms, and her tail was bent at an unnatural-looking angle.

Zuko shook his head, jerking himself out of his trance. "What are you doing?" he barked. "Get the mermaid out of that net and into a tank!"

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked. "You want to...keep her?"

Zuko turned coldly away from the girl's pleading eyes. "If the Avatar is dead, I'll at least bring Father something no one off this ship has seen. Maybe she'll be enough."

As he walked away, he could hear the girl thrashing as the sailors tried to move her to a tank. He heard her struggles grow weaker and weaker, then a sailor called out that they had her and were filling the tank.

"Uncle?" Zuko said, knowing Iroh would be nearby. "Once they've got her tank filled, have them put her somewhere out of the way and feed her. And make sure everyone knows not to breathe a hint of this to anyone off this ship."

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'd love to know!**


	2. Two Days Previously

**A/N: Yep, this's a short one, so the next chapter will be out sooner than otherwise. **

**I hope it works. Let me know if you think I should expand on the characterization or situation at all. I'm always trying to improve my writing, so anything helps!**

**(Waterlily574...is this a soon enough update?)**

**Disclaimer: I own every aspect of this scene except the references to the Avatar and the Fire Nation.**

* * *

TWO DAYS PREVIOUSLY

* * *

_Leilanie_

* * *

"The Avatar. Has returned."

"Is about to return, actually," Mikahel corrected. "We give it a month max."

"And he's being hunted by the Fire Nation."

Mikahel nodded.

"And you want _my_ little sister to go undercover on a Fire Nation ship, not even to save the Avatar but to _maybe_ prevent something that only _might_ happen?"

Mikahel nodded.

"Absolutely. No. Way. In. Atlantis." Griffin folded his arms and stared down our boss, his scowl as dark as his tail.

Mikahel stared back, one of the few mers in Atlantis _not_ intimidated by my half-merrow brother-in-law.

I smiled up at the two mermen through my lashes. "Do I have backup?"

"Absolutely," Mikahel confirmed. "Amara and Fionnguala will both be nearby for immediate backup. If you need a merman to intimidate someone, Griffin and Cian will be on call as well."

I nodded. "Good. But Cian won't listen to me when it conflicts with his ego. I want my brother, or I won't do it."

"Neptune isn't a Protector-"

"I _won't_."

Mikahel sighed. "Neptune it is. You and the other girls leave as soon as you're all ready."

* * *

**A/N: ...and that's Leilanie!**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile for my stories (which I definitely don't check obsessively ten times a day). Visit it and vote if you want to influence my update schedule! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Zuko's Problem

**A/N: And now, for one exquisite scene, if I do say so myself. Uncle Iroh is possibly my favorite character in the show (it's him or Toph, I can't decide). Anyway, this isn't THE MOST IMPORTANT SCENE or anything, but it sure was fun to write! If you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it, you'll have decided to follow/favorite it by the time you finish. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Avatar!**

* * *

ZUKO'S PROBLEM

* * *

_Iroh_

* * *

Zuko slammed the door to his quarters just _almost_ hard enough to break it, and stalked up the stairs. "Captain!"

The captain stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for him. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Why is the mermaid in my room?"

The captain's mouth quirked, but he kept his expression blank. "Your room is the only out-of-the-way place on this ship with enough room for her tank, sir."

Zuko grumbled under his breath.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get back to your position, Captain."

The man bowed. "As you wish."

Iroh had been watching the exchange, looking carefully at his nephew. Now he approached. "Is there a problem, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko made a helpless gesture. "I have an injured sea creature in my room! My room! How am I supposed to do anything with it watching me!?"

"The same way you do things with anyone else watching you?" Iroh suggested.

"It's in _my bedroom_, Uncle!"

Iroh pretended not to know what his nephew was talking about. "I think she's a she, not an it. Don't you?"

"That makes it worse!"

Iroh scratched his head innocently.

Zuko threw up his hands. "Oh, forget it!

Iroh looked down at the Pai Sho tile in his hand, recalling a legend Ozai, as the second son, had never learned.

_What was that they were called? Guards of the Avatar? No. Protectors, that was it. But why is she on our ship?_

* * *

**A/N: At least I own this story, right? Review if you feel like it, and I will spend about five minutes rereading your review over and over again, grinning like an idiot. Because no matter how many reviews I get, it still feels like_ wait, someone LIKES something I wrote? *happy screams*_**


	4. A Dilemma and A Minnow

**A/N: Waterlily573, thanks for your constructive criticism! I never feel like I get enough, so I'm like_ yay, people like my story and are helping me improve eee!_**

**This chapter was so awfully fun to write. Zuko is so proud, it's easy to make that amusing.**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I'm glad I don't own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't have been able to watch it when I was like 8, because I'd've been too young to own it, so it wouldn't exist.**

* * *

A DILEMMA AND A MINNOW

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

Zuko glared at the mermaid, arms folded tightly across his chest, in the same position he'd been in for the past ten minutes.

The mermaid looked innocently back, eyes wide, hands and nose pressed against the glass, tail curled under it.

Finally, Zuko unfolded his arms to flap a hand at the creature. "Shoo. Turn around. Stop looking at me!"

The mermaid tilted its head, brow furrowing in confusion.

Zuko growled. He needed to change, but this- this _thing_ wouldn't stop watching him! He didn't mind changing in front of animals- they didn't mind his scars- but the mermaid looked too human for him to be comfortable. Worse, it looked _female_.

He had no idea if mermaids had human minds, or if the female-looking ones were actually female. But…

Zuko bent a quick flame that vanished before it touched the tank. The mermaid gasped and pulled away, covering its face with its hands.

Zuko grinned. "Hah." He turned and started tugging his tunic over his head, only to feel eyes on him again.

He spun around, arms going down so he could see...yep, the mermaid was staring at him again. He flicked his fingers at it, sparks flying from his hands to land on the surface of the water. It _meep_ed and dove to the bottom of the tank.

Zuko couldn't change like this. Was there anything he could cover the tank with? A blanket or something? A quick inspection of his closet revealed that no, he had nothing big enough to cover more than about half the tank.

"Spirits," Zuko cursed aloud.

The mermaid peered at him.

Taking three quick steps, he slammed his hand against the tank, causing the creature to jerk away. "Stop staring at me!" he ordered. "Keep looking at me, and I swear I will burn you!"

The mermaid looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, lower lip trembling. Then it dove to the floor of the tank, burying its face in its hands, shoulders shaking.

As Zuko changed, he felt a twinge of guilt that he pushed down. It was only an animal, after all.

* * *

_Leilanie_

* * *

If the Firebender, Prince Zuko, could see my face he'd be angrier than ever. I may be able to emulate any emotion, no matter my true feelings, but with my face hidden I can grin all I want.

I can't believe it's going to be this easy. I mean, I've been on missions before. Mostly the hardest ones; it's not like they're going to waste their most talented Protector since Roku. Even if the Avatar's gone.

But this one? All I have to do is keep him from capturing the Avatar, or save the Avatar if he does manage. If he's _this_ easy to rile up already, I'll be sleeping through this whole mission.

"Beauty?" Amara's voice whispers from the shell braided into my hair. "Beauty, are you there?"

I twist my fingers into my hair, tugging the braid over my shoulder. "I'm here, Brawn. And it's looking like a minnow. Mark's too easy; an eight-year-old could take him."

"Don't get overconfident," Fionnguala cautions. "Remember Taia?"

"I call it like it is, Brains. And you know me. Am _I_ likely to underestimate anyone?"

I can hear the smile in Fin's voice. "No. But just be careful that you don't. Think like you're about to be discovered…"

"Act like there's not a chance in the world," Amara and I finish.

"Goodnight, sisters," I say. "Tell my brothers I'll be home before they know it."

* * *

**A/N: ALL PUNS INTENTIONAL. (Maybe I spent too much time on the Miraculous Ladybug fandom...)**


	5. Flame

**A/N: Finally, I have finished Chapter 5! When you're done reading, please review. It will help ch6 get done that much faster. Poll votes also help.**

**Disclaimer: me no own ATLA. sorry.**

* * *

FLAME

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

The mermaid was up to something, he knew it.

Zuko blinked awake in the middle of the night to feel its eyes on him. It was _watching him sleep_.

A beam of moonlight fell into the cabin, and Zuko saw the expression in its eyes. Was it...pity? Sympathy?

"I don't need your pity," he snarled at it.

The mermaid just looked at him.

Zuko tried shooting flames at it, but it was much too hard while lying down. He sighed. He wouldn't get back to sleep if that thing was staring at him anyway, so he might as well get up and make it stop.

He strode over to the glass and leaned over. The mermaid leaned back, keeping eye contact.

"Stop _watching_ me," Zuko ordered. "Go to sleep or something. Just quit watching me!"

The mermaid blinked. Then, slowly, deliberately, it reached up, gripped the edge of the tank, and began to rise out of the water.

Zuko stepped back, conjuring flames...but something made him wait instead of flaming the creature.

Just before its chin rose out of the water, the mermaid gasped in pain and crumpled to the bottom of the tank. Its hands ran up and down its tail, mouth opening, face contorted in pain.

Intrigued, Zuko knelt by the tank, extinguishing his flames. It was actually behaving like a person might when hurt!

_Was_ it hurting?

* * *

_Leilanie_

* * *

I can withstand much more pain than this. No torturer I've ever heard of would be able to break me.

Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, of course. A broken tail and lacerated stomach are bound to hurt no matter how tough you are, especially when you're in a tank of salt water. Still, I'm not in nearly as much pain as he thinks I am.

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

The mermaid looked at him, eyes wide and pain-filled.

"You're hurting," Zuko said. "Is it your tail?"

The mermaid met his eyes, then nodded once.

Zuko jerked back. "You can understand me!"

She nodded again, clenching her jaw.

"Can you speak my language?"

She shook her head, wincing as the motion rippled down her body.

"Just understand it?"

A nod.

"Is there anything I can do to help? With your tail?" As he said it, Zuko realized how ridiculous the question was. It wasn't like she could _answer_ it.

The mermaid nodded, then shrugged and winced.

"Oh. Yeah. Stupid question."

The mermaid looked at him. Putting a hand on the glass, she mouthed what were probably words in her language. She smiled gently at him.

"Do you have a name?"

She seemed to giggle. She nodded.

"What...uh, never mind. What should I call you?"

She tapped on the glass.

"Glass?"

She shook her head and tapped again, looking insistently at...his hand?

"Hand? No, that's dumb."

She mimed blowing on her hand, throwing it out palm first. And winced.

Zuko frowned, concentrating. "Oh! Firebending! Fire!" Head shake. "Flame!" A pleased nod. "Flame it is then. I'm Zuko."

Flame smiled and half bowed.

The irony of calling a sea creature _Flame_ did not escape Zuko.

* * *

**A/N: Leilanie chose "Flame" for a reason. All will become clear eventually. Let me know if you have any more questions, and I'll try to answer them! If I seem to ignore them, that's probably because they're answered in the story. Waterlily573, I'm looking at you. You ask many excellent questions, but several them will be answered in the story. Thanks for your constructive criticism!**


	6. Charades

**A/N: This does not seem nearly as popular as I was hoping. Regardless, here is chapter 6, wherein I own all merfolk but not the world they live in. (The world inspired by them, however, I do. Lmk if you wanna know more?)**

**Waterlily573, ANNOY ME? With CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? Puh-leez. I love it! ****I have not forgotten your advice. I'm not editing this story yet, won't until I've written out "the end", but when I do I'll keep your reviews (and any other constructive criticism I receive) in mind!**

**Guest (thanks, li'l sis), a broken tail is most like a broken leg or spine. Waterlily573 called it- merfolk can change their tails into legs (and clothing). Mertails are kind of like a cross between leg bones and vertebrae: there's two "legs", but they're made up of tiny vertebrae so they're flexible.**

**(I do not know why my sister asked a question she knows the answer to, lord knows I've obsessed about Dedanan to her enough. I answered it on here in case anyone else has a similar question.)**

* * *

CHARADES

* * *

_Leilanie_

* * *

Flame. What a silly name for a mermaiden. But without speaking to him and letting him know I speak his language, it's not like I can tell him my real name.

Not that I would anyway. Names are power. Among merfolk, if someone knows your name they have a certain amount of _control_ over you. Names are only for those you trust. That is why all Protectors have false names for when they walk on land.

Besides, it's amusing to play Charades and watch the proud boy guess what I mean. _Hand_. Honestly.

He's getting dressed, but he doesn't seem to mind me watching him quite so much now. Hm. Good and bad, I suppose.

I grip the edge of the tank and begin to pull myself up. I need a couple breaths of air. It's been almost two days, and the water leaves a sourness in my gills.

He notices, and reaches out a hand to me. "Hey, Flame. No, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself again."

I sigh, resigning myself. If he's noticed...might as well keep my lungs secret if I can. I sink back into the sour water, hair swirling around my face.

He stares, transfixed. Perfect. That _is_ why they chose me, after all. Beautiful Leilanie, who can make any man fall for her. Including Fire Nation soldiers, and princes.

"Nephew!" someone calls from above deck. "Nephew, are you awake?"

The prince hurriedly pulls on his tunic. "Yes, Uncle. Just...up in a minute!"

He waves to me as he leaves the room.

I smile. He's already fallen for me, even if he doesn't know it yet. That was easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

"What is it, Uncle?"

Iroh held out a bowl. "You have to try this duck!"

"Uncle!"

* * *

_four days later (now with fresh water in the tank)_

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

"Father sent me away then. Said I had to find the Avatar." Zuko gave a bitter laugh. "The Avatar's dead, though. Never coming back, probably, not if he's been gone a hundred years."

Flame reached out a hand, putting it gently on the glass by his face.

"Agni Kai," Zuko said by way of explanation.

Flame tilted her head questioningly.

"It's a firebending duel. I refused to fight Father. So…"

Flame scrunched her face up, looking like she was trying to look angry.

"I couldn't fight my father!" Zuko protested.

Flame shook her head, pointing to him. She threw back her shoulders and her expression changed into a proud smirk.

Zuko laughed. "You look just like Father!"

Flame smiled, pointed at herself, glared, and nodded.

"Oh. You're angry at Father."

Flame clapped her hands, grinning hugely.

Zuko put his hand up to the glass. She matched the gesture with her own hand. "Goodnight, Flame."

She blew him a kiss, ending what had been their nightly ritual for the past four days.

* * *

Zuko bolted upright in bed. Oh _Agni_. He couldn't give Flame to Father. He'd probably kill and stuff her, or...or something!

Now he _really_ had to capture the Avatar.

* * *

**A/N: uh-oh, looks like Leilanie's plan backfired...**


	7. Avatar's Return

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been so long. I've been uninspired-then I started rewatching A:tLA with my family. I have another chapter almost ready, and hopefully my inspiration won't run away again.**

**Also, about the reviews. My sister is working on an ATLA fic which she's barely let me see. Leave an excited review, and maybe she'll let me post it! The premise is that, while Aang was in the iceberg, the Avatar Spirit decided he was as good as dead and moved on. The next two Avatars died young, and now the Fire Avatar doesn't know he's the Avatar and Aang can't figure out why he can't Waterbend. I'm really excited about it!**

* * *

AVATAR'S RETURN

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

Zuko knelt by Flame's tank. She was still asleep, which made sense since it wasn't yet dawn.

"I'll never give you up," the prince swore. "I planned to give you to Father instead of the Avatar, but I can't. I...the Avatar isn't even alive anymore. But I can't ever give you to Father, so I need to either find him or never go home. But I will find him. I'll find him, and give him to Father in exchange for Father passing a law against harming merfolk. There must be more of you, right? Father will protect you if he wants the Avatar. None of your friends will be caught in a net- or you, once I set you free."

Zuko rose and walked up the stairs to deck, every step as heavy as lead.

* * *

_Leilanie_

* * *

Oh, merciful spirits of Atlantis. What have I done? I meant him to fall for me so that I could get close to him and take him down before he knew of the Avatar's return, not so he'd redouble his efforts!

* * *

_about eight hours later_

_on an iceberg not far away_

* * *

"Aaaarchoo!"

The Water Tribe siblings stared at the boy.

"Hi! I'm Aang."

* * *

_not long after_ that

_Leilanie_

* * *

"A flare! The Avatar has returned!"

"Set a course."

Not twenty seconds later, he clatters down the stairs. "Flame, I did it. I found the Avatar!" His face is aglow with pride. Something inside of me aches, and I push it, and my cramps, away to smile at him.

What use is holding his heart when I can't tell him to give up his quest? Curse my orders against speaking. I could make him obey. I could make him give up.

_Only as a last resort_, they said. _It's too dangerous,_ they said. _You can't control it as well as you need to,_ they said.

It will be worse if I can't control _him_.

But I'm patient. I can wait.

He charges back on deck.

Quick as a flash, I pull out my shell. "Brains, Brawn, boys. Are you there?"

"Yes." Amara's voice is tight. "Cramps, too. Fin's got a nosebleed. Your twin has a headache, and the boss is _incredibly_ itchy."

I wince, pressing a hand to my own abdomen. "Cramps too. Cursed signs."

The Sign of an Avatar's birth, or in this case return, can manifest in a variety of ways, most involving pain. It starts one to twelve hours before, and can last for up to three days. Then it flares up again whenever the Avatar is in danger.

Thanks to my prince, I can expect cramps for some time.

Griffin's voice cuts through a particularly severe cramp. "Which way? Any idea?"

I inhale and exhale, controlling my breath. When I speak, my voice betrays none of my pain. "I'm pretty sure we're heading south, but you can check. If I had to guess, I'd say head for the Southern Water Tribe. The Avatar will need people."

"Good girl. Amara, Fin, come with me. Neptune, stay close to the ship."

"Yessir," three voices chorus.

A tiny moan leaks from between my lips. Ancients, I hope my Sign doesn't last three days.

* * *

**A/N: I have a new poll on my profile. If you have a minute, please check it out and vote! I'm trying to decide on a title for my novel, and you can help!**


End file.
